


He ain't heavy, he's my brother

by KayaOscope



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sibling Incest, huuuu, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayaOscope/pseuds/KayaOscope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley comes home after a fight</p><p>**notes at the end***</p>
            </blockquote>





	He ain't heavy, he's my brother

One day, Riley came back home looking like he took a good beating.

When he entered the room, Huey was reading on the desk in front of the window and when he lifted his head towards his brother, he noticed right away the bruises on his skin and his dusty clothes. He lifted one eyebrow.

‘Riley. You’ve been fighting again.’ Riley didn’t answer, and looked at his feet instead.

‘Riley what happened?’ He insisted.

‘Nothin’.’ Riley answered as he jumped on his bed. He grabbed some basketball magazine and flipped the pages absent-mindedly. Huey wasn’t in the mood to argue any further so he just turned back to the window and got back to his book. To tell the truth, he hated when his brother was like that. He was going to find out who made his brother this way and kick his ass off.

The morning after, Riley still hasn't talked about what happened and Huey was starting to get suspicious, something was definitively going on. His brother was nervous and reluctant about going to school. He tried to cover it, but the impulsive boy had never been good at hiding his feelings. Huey knew he wasn't okay.

That day after school, it was raining. Huey was waiting for his brother, but he didn't show up. After some time, he felt that Riley managed to get in trouble again and went after him. He found his little brother in some dark alley near the school, surrounded by three guys pushing him against the wall and shouting angrily at him >:(.

These guys were the ones who made Riley this way. He felt a titillating anger growing inside of him. He took a step forward in their direction and a nervous Riley caught his eyes. One of the guys followed Riley's gaze and ended up on Huey. 'waddup lil' man' he said, turning to him, with a mischievous smile.

Huey stared back at the cocky boy.

'Came here to pick up my brother.' He said, in his usual stoic tone, stretching his arms.

'Huey, it's n--' Riley was cut in the middle of his sentence by one of the boys pushing him aside.

'Sorry lil man but we've got some business we need to take care of.' He said, facing Huey.

Riley's eyes were sending daggers, but he didn't say a thing and looked at the ground instead, clenching his fists.

The scene had pushed Huey to his limits and he instinctively just attacked the boys in front of him and putted them k-o, and then turned to the third one. He had a knife in one hand and Huey stared at it, anticipating his next move. The boy moved towards Riley before he could do a anything and put his knife to his brother's throat. Huey's eyes became two angry creases, daring him to do something stupid.

'Now don't you move'

Huey didn't move, just stared as he heard the two guys behind him getting back on their feet.

-  
-  
-  
-

Huey, despite his wounds, carried his brother back home in the late evening and put him into bed. He took a cold shower to calm down before changing into his pajamas. When he was about to go to bed himself, Riley called out for his brother's name in a low, husky voice. Huey turned to Riley, blinked once, blinked twice, unsure of what he just heard.

'H-Hueyy...' A low, pleading voice. This time he heard it right. It hit him harder than any of the shots he's received earlier. In a way he was not used to. (not anymore)

He approached the bed and sat next to his brother, unsure of exactly what to do. (this lack of knowing was annoying him. (a bit)(not enough))

'What is it Riley?' He asked. Riley's eyes were shut as if he was sleeping.

'.........'

'What?'

Huey got a bit closer to hear his brother's mutterings.

'...closer..'

Huey looked at his brother -who was only inches from his face already- and lifted one brow.

Seeing that he was not reacting, Riley took his brother and pulled him closer in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG WTF JUST HAPPENED  
> sorry it's kind of the first fic i wrote so it's not super duper amazing but hey you got to start somewhere right
> 
> To be continued maybe? 
> 
>  *edit october 5th 2016* orz
> 
> **************************  
> incest is wrong,  
> violets are blue and yous a hater >:I


End file.
